Bücher
Eine Übersicht der bisher erschienen Bücher der Gestaltwandlerserie. Leopardenblut thumb|left|Büchercover Leopardenblut Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 15.Mai.2008 (September 2006) *Originalname: Slave to Sensation *VK-Preis: 9,95€ *ISBN: 978-3802581526 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt In einer Welt, in der Gefühle verboten sind führt die junge Sascha Duncan ein Doppelleben. Sie mimt die eiskalte Geschäftsfrau, während in ihrem Inneren ein Sturm der Leidenschaft tobt. Als sie dem attraktiven Gestaltwandler Lucas Hunter begegnet, kann sie ihre Fassade kaum noch wahren. Der Anführer der DarRiver-Leoparden ist unterwegs, um den Mord an einer Leopardenfrau zu räche - und weckt in Sascha ein tödliches Verlangen... Rezension Romantic Times Eine der originellsten und spannendsten Fantasy-Romance-Serien, die derzeit auf dem Markt sind. Absolut umwerfend! Jäger der Nacht thumb|left|Buchdeckel Jäger der Nacht Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 18.August.2008 (März 2007) *Originalname: Visions of Heat *VK-Preis: 9,95€ *ISBN: 978-3802581625 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt Die junge Faith NightStar wird von dunklen Visionen voller Blut und Tod heimgesucht, die ihr große Angst machen. Denn Faith ist eine V-Mediale, die die Fähigkeit besitzt, die Zukunft vorherzusehen. Werden ihre Visionen womöglich schon bald Wirklichkeit? Da begegnet ihr der gut aussehende Gestaltwandler Vaughn D Angelo, der ungeahnte Gefühle in ihr erweckt. Vaughn kann die Gestalt eines Jaguars annehmen, und seine animalische Seele fühlt sich unwiderstehlich zu Faith hingezogen. Doch wie kann er sich ihr nähern, wenn Faith schon bei dem Gedanken an die Leidenschaft, die er in ihr entfesseln könnte, an den Rand des Wahnsinns gerät? Rezension Eisige Umarmung thumb|left Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 9.März.2009 (September 2007) *Originalname: Caressed by Ice *VK-Preis: 9,95€ *ISBN: 978-3802581991 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt Die junge Werwölfin Brenna wurde einst entführt und gefoltert. Seitdem leidet sie unter Träumen voller Gewalt. Als ein Mitglied ihres Rudels ermordet aufgefunden wird, kommen die entsetzlichen Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Der Einzige, dem sie sich anvertrauen kann, ist Judd, ein abtünniger Medialer und Außenseiter im Wolfsrudel - ein Mann aus Eis, darauf trainiert, keine Gefühle zuzulassen. Doch Brenna gelingt es nach und nach, seine harte Schale zu durchdringen... Im Feuer der Nacht thumb|left Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 5.Oktober 2009 (Februar 2008) *Originalname: Mine to Possess *VK-Preis: 9,95€ *ISBN: 978-3802582264 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt Clay Bennett, Halb-Leopard und Wächter der DarkRiver Leoparden, ist zutiefst erschüttert, als er seine Jugendliebe Talin McKade wiedertrifft. Seit zwanzig Jahren hielt er sie für tot, doch nun bittet sie ihn um Hilfe: Kinder mit außergewöhnlichen Begabungen werden entführt, und auch Talin scheint in großer Gefahr zu schweben. Clay muss alles riskieren, um seine einstige Geliebte zu retten. Dabei kommt ihm die wilde, animalische Seite seines Wesens zugute, die Talin einst dazu brachte, sich von Clay zurückzuziehen und ihren Tod vorzutäuschen. Wird Talin ihn jetzt mit all seinen Facetten annehmen können? Gefangener der Sinne thumb|left Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 8.März 2010 (September 2008) *Originalname: Hostage to Pleasure *VK-Preis: 9,95€ *ISBN: 978-3802582721 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt Nach außen hin ist Ashaya Aleine die perfekte Mediale: kühl, gelassen und emotionslos. Doch innerlich sind ihre Gefühle in Aufruhr. Sie wurde von ihrem Sohn getrennt und soll nun ein Hirnimplantat entwickeln, mit dem die Medialen versklavt werden können. Fieberhaft sucht sie nach einer Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Als ihr schließlich die Flucht gelingt, läuft sie dem Werleoparden Dorian direkt in die Arme. Dessen Schwester wurde einst von einem Medialen getötet, und seither hat er Rache geschworen. Doch seine aufkeimenden Gefühle für Ashaya bringen seinen Entschluss ins Wanken. Sengende Nähe thumb|left Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 4.Oktober.2010 (Juli 2009) *Originalname: Branded by Fire *VK-Preis: 9,95€ *ISBN: 978-3802582738 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt Obwohl sich Mercy, eine Wächterin der DarkRiver-Leoparden, schon lange nach einem Gefährten sehnt, wehrt sie sich mit Klauen und Zähnen, als der verführerische Riley Kincaid sie für sich zu gewinnen versucht. Auch wenn die Gefühle zwischen ihnen lodern, geraten der Wolf und die Wildkatze immer wieder aneinander. Doch als ein brillanter Forscher aus dem Territorium des DarkRiver-Rudels entführt wird, müssen Mercy und Riley zusammenarbeiten, um den jungen Mann zu finden. Und dabei entdecken sie, dass es sich durchaus lohnen kann, einander zu vertrauen ... Ruf der Vergangenheit thumb|left Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 11.März 2011 (November 2009) *Originalname: Blaze of Memory *VK-Preis: 9,95€ *ISBN: 978-3802584022 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt Dev Santos findet er eine bewusstlose Frau vor seiner Haustür. Als sie aufwacht, stellt er fest, dass sie eine Mediale ist. Katya hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Das Einzige, woran sie sich erinnert, ist der Auftrag, den sie von einem Unbekannten erhalten hat: Sie soll Dev Santos töten. Dieser Auftrag ist ihr so tief ins Bewusstsein eingeprägt, dass es ihre ganze Kraft kostet, sich dagegen zu wehren. Doch was geschieht, wenn sie diesen Kampf irgendwann verliert? Dev entwickelt unerwartet tiefe Gefühle für die hübsche Mediale. Kann er Katya helfen und mit ihr gemeinsam denjenigen finden, der es auf sein Leben abgesehen hat? Fesseln der Erinnerung thumb|left Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 8.September.2011 (Juli 2010) *Originalname: Bonds of Justice *VK-Preis: 9,95€ *ISBN: 978-3802581526 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt Der Polizist Max Shannon verfügt über eine besondere Gabe: Er ist den geistigen Manipulationsversuchen der Medialen gegenüber resistent. Umso mehr überrascht es ihn, als er von der mächtigen Medialen Nikita Duncan persönlich auf einen neuen und äußerst brisanten Fall angesetzt wird. Ein Unbekannter hat es auf das Leben von Nikitas engsten Vertrauten abgesehen, und Max soll den Mörder finden, bevor er erneut zuschlägt. Ihm wird die attraktive Mediale Sophia Russo an die Seite gestellt, die ihm bei den Ermittlungen helfen soll. Schon bald hegen die beiden tiefe Gefühle füreinander. Doch ihre Liebe zu Max bringt Sophia in große Gefahr ... Wilde Glut thumb|left Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 8. März 2012 (November 2010) *Originalname: Play of Passion *VK-Preis: 9,99€ *ISBN: 978-3802586071 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book Hörbuch Inhalt Der Gestaltwandler Drew Kincaid ist ein Jäger. Er spürt Angehörige seines Wolfsrudels auf, die ihrer animalischen Seite nachgegeben haben. In den meisten Fällen gelingt es ihm, sie zu retten und zum Rudel zurückzubringen. Manchmal bleibt ihm jedoch nichts weiter übrig, als sie zu töten. Drew ist insgeheim in die schöne Wächterin Indigo Riviere verliebt, die seine Gefühle zu erwidern scheint. Doch Indigos eigene Position unter den Wölfen macht eine Beziehung zwischen beiden unmöglich, wenn sie nicht die Hierarchie des Rudels gefährden wollen. Die Leidenschaft zwischen Indigo und Drew wird zu einem Spiel mit dem Feuer. Lockruf des Verlangens thumb|left Daten *Datum der Erscheinung: 13. September 2012 (31. Mai 2011) *Originalname: Kiss of Snow *VK-Preis: 9,99€ *ISBN: 978-3802586088 *Verfügbare Medien: **Hörbuch **Buch (kartoniert mit Klappe) **E-Book(Kindle-Edition) Inhalt Vor Jahren verlor Hawke, der Anführer der SnowDancer-Wölfe, seine Gefährtin. Seither ist sein Herz zu Eis erstarrt. Doch die abtrünnige Mediale Sienna Lauren weckt eine unbändige Leidenschaft in dem unnahbaren Wolf. Die Versuchung ist groß, aber Sienna und ihre Fähigkeiten bedeuten Gefahr – und für Hawke hat die Sicherheit des Rudels Vorrang! Er muss sich zwischen Pflicht und Verlangen entscheiden … Rezension Romance Junkies: Nalini Singh schafft es immer wieder, sich selbst zu übertreffen. Eine der besten Autorinnen der Romantic Fantasy! Romantic TimesSpiegel-Bestseller-Autorin ': ''Ein heißblütiger Thriller. Nalini Singh ist ein Garant für erstklassige Unterhaltung. 'Publishers Weekly ' ''Nalini Singh schreibt das Beste, was die Romantic Fantasy zu bieten hat! '' '''Romance Reviews Today Nalini Singhs Romane sind wahre Juwelen. Einsame Spur thumb|left 'Daten' *Datum der Erscheinung: 14. Februar 2013 (29. Mai 2012) *Originalname: Tangle of Need *VK-Preis: 9,99€ *ISBN: 978-3802588860 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book 'Inhalt' Riaz ist ein Offizier des SnowDancer-Rudels und ein einsamer Wolf. Nur eine Gefährtin könnte seine tiefe Sehnsucht nach dem Alleinsein beenden und diese in glühende Hingabe verwandeln. Doch Riaz hat sein Herz einer Frau geschenkt, die er niemals lieben darf. Und obwohl er das weiß, hat er das Versprechen der Treue abgelegt. Nie und nimmer will Riaz eine andere Frau begehren als diese eine! In seinem selbst auferlegten Zölibat lässt er niemanden an sich heran. Doch als er und die Soldatin Adria zu einer Suchaktione entsandt werden, spürte er, dass eine gefährliche Verlockung von ihr ausgeht. Ein Kuss zwischen beiden bringt sein Blut zum Kochen. Aber Riaz darf diese Gefühle nicht zulassen, er hat seinen Schwur einer anderen gegenüber geleistet! Bittere Wut über seine Schwäche lässt ihn harsch werden; rücksichtslos stößt er die junge Wölfin von sich. Doch Adria geht ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. 'Rezension' Romantic Times Wenn es darum geht, Geschichten zu schreiben, die einen packen und nicht mehr loslassen, ist Nalini Singh eine Klasse für sich. Geheimnisvolle Berührung thumb|left 'Daten' *Datum der Erscheinung: 13 Juni 2013 (26. November 2013) *Originalname: Heart of Obsidian *VK-Preis: 9,99€ *ISBN: 978-3802589065 *Verfügbare Medien: Taschenbuch E-Book 'Inhalt' Mit seiner telekinetischen Begabung gehört Kaleb Krychek zu den mächtigsten Männern des Rates der Medialen. Kaum jemand kann es mit seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten aufnehmen. Zugleich hat das Trauma seiner Kindheit, die er unter der Obhut des Mörders Santano Enrique verbrachte, jedoch deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Kaleb verfolgt skrupellos seine Ziele und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, seine Gegner mit Gewalt einzuschüchtern. Dieser Mann hat nur eine Schwäche: Die Mediale Sahara Kyriakus, in die er sich in seiner Jugend verliebt, die jedoch vor 6 Jahren spurlos verschwand. Seither sucht Kaleb nach ihr und findet sie schlieslich in einer geheimen Einrichtung, wo sie von Unbekannten gefangen gehalten wird. Es gelingt Kaleb, Sahara zu retten, doch die langen Jahre der Folter und Misshandlung haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Ausgezehrt, entkräftet und dem Wahnsinn nahe, ist Sahara nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Kann Kaleb es schaffen, in ihr die Frau wiederzuerwecken, die er einst liebte und die noch immer eine brenende Sehnsucht in ihm hervorruft? Zugleich verstärken sich die Unruhen in der Welt der Medialen. Immer wieder kommt es zu terroristischen Anschlägen einer Splittergruppe, die viele Unschuldige das Leben kosten. Kaleb und die anderen Mitglieder des Rates haben alle Hände voll zu tun, denn die Situation droht zu eskalieren. Rezension LoveLetter Kreativer, spannender und sinnlicher geht es kaum! Kategorie:Bücher